


Patience is a Virtue

by HumbleCommoner



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Korra, F/F, Lesbian Sex, My First Smut, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, Some Plot, Strap-Ons, Top Asami, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumbleCommoner/pseuds/HumbleCommoner
Summary: Wait.That's what Mistress told her to do. And that's exactly what she was going to.She would wait for Mistress as long as it took.





	1. Patience is a Virtue

How long had she been kneeling here? Minutes, hours, all night?

Mistress had taken the clock off the wall this morning, so she couldn't even keep track of the ticks to find out. Said it needed to be fixed after it fell.

Her knees and thighs hurt from staying in this position so long. Everything felt stiff from lack of movement, from her feet to her neck. It had been...however long since Mistress had left her like this. Naked, hands cuffed behind her back with platinum bracelets, eyes focused on her reflection in the mirror hung on the wall opposite their bed.

But there was no chance she was moving. Mistress had told her to stay perfectly still and that as exactly what she planned to do. She was a good girl.

Her lover had come and gone several times during her stint in purgatory. Even leaving the door open so anyone who walked by could stick in their head and see her like this. Not that she was wearing much more. Under her robe she was covered by little more than a bathing suit. Lacy underwear that the bound woman would only put on under orders, stockings, and a garter belt.

Yet still she worked at her desk, trying to fix the clock.

There was a soft pinging sound as something fell, followed by a muttered curse. It took all her effort to not turn her head to see what had happened.

“Korra, do you know where I left my springs?” Mistress asked, softly amidst the sound of shuffling bits of metal.

Korra didn't speak. Didn't even move. It was a test, she knew. To see if she would behave. Her wife had been very specific, _don't make a single sound unless I tell you to_. She hadn't been told yet so disobedience was her only option.

There was a creaking sound as Asami turned her chair to gaze back at her captive, followed by the crisp order, “Speak.”

“Second drawer on the right, Mistress,” she answered, looking herself dead in the eye, not even trusting herself to blink. Korra wanted to see her beautiful Mistress, feel the touch of her hands on her skin, lips on her throat, taste on her tongue. Why was she being tortured?

“Thank you, dear,” her domme replied, turning away again. The drawer opened and Asami rifled through it until she found what she needed. Then the steady sound of work began again.

It was maddening. Korra was so horny she could barely stand it. With every beat of her heart her loins begged for attention, throbbing in aroused agony. Her nipples were much the same, so tight and hard she could cut diamond with them. Between her legs the sheets had grown damp with her need, the same coated her thighs and brought an unpleasant chill to her otherwise burning body.

The only relief she had was the plug filling her rear. Whenever Asami left the room she would take the opportunity to squeeze the toy for the ripples of pleasure it would bring. While not enough to grant her full release, it did manage to keep her sane.

But Mistress hadn't left the room in a long time, barring even this small act of rebellion.

She wanted to feel good. She wanted to make her beloved feel even better. When would it end, she asked.

“I think that's got it,” Asami announced, scooting her chair back. The sound of her feet on the floorboards made Korra's heart race. Every one meant she was closer to the bed, closer to her.

Then she saw her, walking past without even glancing in her direction. “I'm going to get a ladder so I can hang this up,” she told her, moving like a cat to the door, “I trust you can entertain yourself until I get back?”

A single desperate sob was her pet's reply.

“What's wrong, baby?” she soothed, spinning to look at her captive.

No talking, those were the rules. She can't obey, can't answer Asami or she'll be punished. Korra doesn't want to be punished. No, she's a good girl, she does as Mistress tells her. Because she loved her, so much.

“If you aren't going to tell me, why complain in the first place?” Asami scolded, rolling her eyes dramatically and flicking a strand of hair behind her ear. She turned again, swaying her hips in that lovely way that drove Korra almost mad with desire. Oh, to hold those hips as she buried her face in her lovers core. There was no greater joy in this or any life. “I'll be right back, sweetheart, so you just stay put.”

As though there was any other choice. When Asami was her Mistress, her word was law. Undisputed, irrefutable, and absolute. To be followed and obeyed, without question or hesitation. Her whims became reality, desires became hard facts, and needs transformed into the most important things in the world. The people they were when they were outside simply got checked at the door.

Asami wasn't her brilliant, funny, charming, and fantastic in ways Korra could barely understand wife. She was a goddess made flesh. An idol to be worshiped as her own personal deity.

Korra, on the other hand, surrendered everything. Her bending, her past lives, her status as Avatar were all worthless to her. Mind and body reverted to their most basic of her overwhelming desires. To submit to the one she trusted more than any. To become a tool to grant her darling pleasure and receive the same in return.

When it had changed, she couldn't remember. The first time they had been together they had made sweet, gentle love. It had been beautiful. Asami had been beautiful, the swell of her breasts, her plump lips, her flawless pale skin, her dark silky hair. But by far the most beautiful thing had been her legs and the flower that lay within.

Korra had spent almost an hour between those legs that night. She had knelt on the floor as Asami had writhed on the bed above her and it had felt perfect. Like she had finally found her true place in the world.

It had built slowly after that. Naturally. At first it was only the occasional slap to her rear, a harsh tweak of her nipple to separate it from the norm. Toys followed, mostly small and often shared between them. It was normal. Basic, vanilla sex between two women in love.

Over time Asami had been rougher. Started to take what she wanted rather than ask first. The toys had grown larger and more varied, only now Asami was rarely on the receiving end of them. Biting and spanking had become common, almost constant parts of their love life. Anal play soon followed along with some light role-play.

Things had gone both so slow and so fast that neither of them had noticed a thing.

One day, Asami had come to her with a book. It was about something called 'BDSM'. Korra had never heard about it, but as they read the volume together things had started to make sense. She was a 'Sub' and Asami a 'Domme'. Out of sheer coincidence they had just fallen naturally into their roles in the bedroom. Korra, the pliant, submissive bottom who wanted to do anything for Asami so she'd feel good, giving up control in return. And Asami had taken that control and molded her then girlfriend into her perfect plaything, molded to her preferences and protecting her while she did.

They had picked a safe-word that day: 'Lotus'. It was their secret bond, just as deep as the one they showed their friends but so much more special.

It had been the first time Korra had called her 'Mistress'. The first of many.

But now Mistress was gone, abandoning her to suffer in the agony of immobility. All she could do now was enjoy the fullness of the plug and wait for her to return.

She watched herself in the mirror as she rhythmically tensed around the toy. Her body was coated in a thin sheen of sweat, mocha colored skin glistened in the dim lights Asami had installed. Perfect to look up into as she was fucked, sometimes for hours. The past few years had been kind to her and she had lost none of her tone and kept her scars to a minimum. Her chest rose and fell evenly, breasts forced out by her binding. In her eyes she could see that hooded fugue she fell into at times like these.

 _Wait_ , she thought, _Mistress will reward me if I just wait._

Footsteps. Soft and padding. The soft clanking of the step stool.

“Did you miss me?” Asami asked as she came back through the door. A creaking as the joints of the ladder were opened. They rarely used it as Korra could usually just Airbend things back into place. The first clank of weight being placed on a step was followed by an order. “Speak.”

“Always,” Korra swore. It was true. Her heart hurt when they weren't together nowadays. If Asami wasn't close at hand every free moment would be spent thinking about her.

“How sweet,” Asami giggled. Maybe she was blushing, Korra liked it when she blushed. “Have you learned your lesson?”

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

“Speak.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Korra promised. Anything to move again.

More footsteps as her lover slowly walked into view. Her robe was loose now, only just clinging to her shoulders. One good shrug and it would go tumbling off.

“No more Firebending in the house, period,” she ordered, leaning so close that her lips were just out of reach. Korra could smell her perfume now, lilac and cherries, like heaven. “You can talk now, baby.”

“No more Firebending,” she mirrored regretfully.

The day before she had nearly set the kitchen on fire trying to light the stove. It was an honest mistake. Her wrist had spasmed at just the wrong time, sending the fire off course and into the cabinets instead. It was out in an instant. If Asami hadn't been standing in the door at the time she never would have known. But she was and she had. Now Korra was receiving her just desserts.

“Good girl,” Mistress praised, giving her pet a quick peck on the lips. Not enough but it kindled a need for more.

“I love you,” Korra practically prayed, eyes begging for virtually any attention at this point. A soft hand cupped her cheek and she instinctively leaned into the embrace. “I love you so much, Asami.”

“I love you too, Korra,” Asami said with a smile.

This kiss was deeper, more passionate and dominating. The southerner's lips were forced apart so her lover's tongue could bully hers around. Her punishment was over, at last. They both moaned into each other, enjoying their own perspective of the sweet sensation. As they parted, teeth dragged over Korra's lip.

“Now what am I going to do with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief break from Whitechapel in order to brush up on my smut writing skills.  
> Advice and critique are welcome.  
> May be a one-shot or a series if time and sanity permits.  
> Edit: Seeing as this has become almost as popular as my primary work in close to half the time a Chapter 2 is now in the works.


	2. Discipline is Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out smut is harder to write than I thought. Enjoy!

“Let's get you out of those,” Mistress hummed, reaching into her bosom to withdraw a small silvery key. It glinted as she turned it slowly, teasing Korra with the little bauble. “I can't have my lovely wife all bound up if I'm going to punish her properly.”

“But-” the Avatar protested until a finger on her lips silenced her.

“You haven't done anything wrong,” she finished with that cocky smile she only got when she had something devilish planned. “Is that what you were going to say?”

Korra nodded. She hadn't. Not that she could remember. For, her eyes darted to the clock, two hours she had been a living statue. Her only motion had been to blink and breath. Surely she was allowed to do that.

“What was it you called me?” her domme quizzed, hand wandering down to grip her throat possessively. No pressure, just there to prove she could.

“Mistress,” she sighed reverently.

A shake of her beloved's head was coupled with and musical laugh. “No, pet, that's not what you said,” Asami told her, stealing another kiss. This time Korra willingly opened herself to the assault. Her gorgeous partner delved deep into her, running her tongue over every little nook and cranny she could reach, pinning Korra's own to the floor. When the came apart, she asked, “Who do you love?”

 _Asami._ “I'm sorry, Mistress,” she whimpered. It had been one little lapse and now she would suffer for it.

“Don't worry. I'm sure you'll make up for it,” Asami assured, pushing Korra so she spilled backwards onto the mattress. Hands pushed her knees apart to expose her glistening core. After looking at it longingly she gave another order. “Roll over.”

Nothing spurred the Avatar into action faster than an order from her mistress. In a fight she would leap into action at a moments notice to defend her friends, but it hardly carried the same relish as putting her body in someone else's hands. Mako had never stirred that in her. He had been clumsy and had no idea how to make her feel anything. Sex with him had been almost mechanical.

But Asami? Asami was perfect.

She knew when to push and when to give. She knew how to cause that perfect mixture of pleasure and pain they had grown addicted to. Above all, Korra trusted her. With her life, her body, and her heart. Asami would never hurt her.

The clinking sound of key in lock was almost as musical as her wife's laugh. First one wrist was freed, then the other, but she kept them in place behind her back. Asami would want to check them for bruises, cuts, marks of any kind. She was obsessive after their first mishap. Never would they make that mistake again.

A gentle push on her shoulder signaled the all clear. Slowly, she turned to look up at perfection. Mistress smiled down at her, robe now abandoned.

“Kiss me,” she compelled, beckoning her up with a finger.

Pushing with her now freed hands she captured Mistress' lips in hers. Hands roamed her body, tracing muscles and teasing her nipples.

They came apart too soon. She wanted more, needed more.

“Please,” she breathed, head dizzy.

“Hush,” Asami silenced, giving her nip an eye-watering pinch. “Either you behave yourself or I'll get myself off and you can go to bed like this.”

It wasn't an idle threat. She'd done it to her before. Forced her to watch her pleasure herself then just end things for the day. And Korra knew better than to be caught doing the same. The punishment for that was…

“I'm sorry,” she said again. For all her effort she still wasn't being Asami's good girl.

No kiss this time, not even a few comforting words. Instead her lover swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly walked over to the dresser, swaying her hips to keep Korra entranced. As she opened the second drawer she began to hum a tune that Korra couldn't recognize, although at this point she might not be able to recognize a lullaby.

“Front or back?” she asked, perusing their collection for her picks of the day.

“Back, Mistress,” the bender replied, already rolling to present that side of herself. It was easier not to move in that position as her arms and legs were busy holding her up. That and the bite stung deeper when Asami went at her from behind. When they were facing each other Mistress always held back, just a little. She would hesitate, pause to ask if she was okay.

It was distracting. Held her out of the moment. Like she was being coddled, not punished.

Korra wanted to be punished. She wanted to be good.

By the time her wife had returned Korra had grown impatient. Every muscle in her body was drawn tight like a bowstring, desperate for release. So desperate that she had started to shake with anticipation.

“Someone looks eager,” Mistress chuckled when she saw. The bed creaked as she climbed back on behind her. Soft tassels tickled her rear as Asami teased the flog up her spine. “How many do you think you deserve?”

“As many as you want to give me, Mistress,” Korra replied, absorbed in the sensation of leather and the joy it promised.

“Mmm,” her domme hummed back, using her free hand to palm one of Korra's cheeks and squeeze. “I like that answer.”

“I'm glad,” the Avatar said shyly, suddenly wanting to bury her face in a pillow. These were the only times she ever feels shy around Asami. Being so vulnerable and exposed when she's supposed to be the most powerful person in the world played tricks on her brain. Her deep, passionate love sometimes reduced itself to hiding like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

“How about the plug?” Mistress asked beginning to knead softly. “Is it too tight?”

“It's fine, Mistress,” Korra assured, still not able to meet her lover's eye. “I feel full.”

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. This had been, by far, the longest they had left a toy inside for. It was natural for Mistress to be concerned when they tried something new.

“Okay,” she finally said, readying the flog. “Count for me.”

 _Swish!_ **Thwack!** “One, thank you,” Korra whimpered. The first one was always the worst. The sting was yet to be tempered by the dull throb of pleasure.

 _Swish!_ **Thwack!** “Two, I'm sorry,” she sighed, repeating the mantra she had been taught. Already it was starting to feel better. A growing warmth on her bum was sending fresh surges of need to her throbbing loins. “Three, thank you.”

“Do you know what my favorite color is, Korra?” her darling asked as she added extra bite to her swing.

“Four, I'm sorry. Red, Mistress,” the sub continued before answering. It was an easy question. Asami always looked best in red. She still wore the same red dress she had at Varrick's wedding on special occasions.

“Do you know what I like most in red?” she pressed. Her next swing switched cheeks, resetting Korra's pleasure.

“Five, thank you. Roses?” Asami liked roses.

“That's a good guess,” Mistress hummed back, taking a moment to run her hand over Korra's already tender ass. She didn't stop there, delving between her legs to test her sodden folds. Her pet whimpered at the touch, shaking her rear in a silent request for more. Satisfied, Asami pulled back, giving the Avatar's twat a slap for her troubles. “But it's still wrong.”

After being given a second to sigh in delight at her rough treatment Korra's punishment began again. Every strike was harder. Every strike felt better until it was no longer a punishment. When they reached twenty Korra started to feel an orgasm building.

And, just then, it stopped.

There was no next swing. No warm, wonderful smack. Only a dull haze of confusion and an ache between her legs that hurt far worse than her whipping ever had.

Craning her neck, Korra gazed back at her Mistress, eyes begging for release. _Please, just a few more. Please, let me cum._

“There it is,” Asami cooed, once again tickling her lover with the flog, making her shiver with want. Her smile was broad and loving but the glint in her eye was all devious. “That beautiful face of yours. You need me right now, don't you?” Korra nodded furiously. “I can tell. The way you look at me, cheeks flushed, eyes begging. Only I get to see that and I love you for letting me.”

“Only you make me feel like this,” Korra swore, smiling back now. Her heart fluttered when she said it and her cheeks grew even hotter.

“I know,” Mistress replied, granting Korra's silent request.

The sting was good, the throbbing was better. The edging, well, that was special. Every time she got close Asami would let up until she was begging for more. It was maddening, it was liberating, it was perfect just like everything else. Soon the flog was replaced with Mistress' palm, spanking her roughly.

Then it wasn't spanking, but rough finger-fucking. No warning, no gentle teasing, just two fingers thrusting into her now dripping core.

With each thrust Korra moaned louder. Begged harder. “Please, Mistress!”

“Shush,” Asami quieted, adjusting her hand so that each time she thrust her knuckles brushed against her toy's clit. “Or I'll gag you and leave you here for another hour.”

That shut her up, fast. She hated waiting. Almost as much as she hated not being with Asami. There was nothing for it though. All she could do now was wait and enjoy. Let her wife take the reins entirely. Close her eyes and focus.

True inner peace mingled with pleasure. With each thrust she gasped for air. Her eyes watered from forcing her body to obey. It was like containing a raging flood within her own body. The pressure just kept building and building inside her. But she wouldn't ask for release anymore. Just let herself get fucked until she passed out from the strain or Asami ordered her to let go.

“I think that's just close enough,” Mistress decided with one last roll of her hand.

Korra whimpered as the fingers were withdrawn.

 _So close,_ she thought.

“Guess what, Korra?” Asami purred, nails raking mocha skin. Her sub blinked in her haze and started to shake as her body slowly dispelled the springlike tension that had built up. “I'm going to reward you for being so good.”

Smiling despite herself Korra waited to hear what Mistress had in mind. It was always just the thing to make things hotter between them. Turn the dial up just that one more notch.

Fingers looped into the hem of Mistress' panties, slowly beginning to work them down her hips. This was heaven. Korra often was made to strip herself for Mistress' amusement but rarely did she get to enjoy the reverse. She was closer to orgasm now than she had with her wife pleasuring her because this could only mean one thing.

She would get to taste.

“Come here,” Mistress beckoned, inviting Korra home. And how could she resist an order like that?


	3. The Joy of Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gives Mistress exactly what she needs.  
> Or  
> Korra is an extreme service bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure filth. I'm not sorry, just thought you should know.

_Thank the Spirits,_ Korra prayed as Mistress slowly laid back onto the mattress, leaving her legs spread open in invitation. Flower glistening with want.

Much as she wanted to just rush over and dive in, Korra knew better than to do so. This was a moment to savor, for both of them. She knew Asami's body almost as well as her Mistress knew hers, and while she enjoyed every little torture her domme could come up with, part of Korra always preferred being the giving partner.

Causing Asami pleasure, rather than taking it from her.

That's why moment's like these were special to her. It gave her a chance, a real chance, to show Asami just how in love she really was. Not with words. Poems and songs were fine, she guessed, but anyone could write them. And besides, Korra didn't have the talent for it.

What she did have was an aching need to make Asami happy. When her wife was sad Korra would bend the moon and the stars if that was what it took to see her smile again. If she was afraid Korra would hold her close and tell her she was safe. And if she was in pain she would hunt down whoever was responsible and make them pay a hundred fold.

That was what Submission meant to Korra. Giving her Mistress everything. Because it made them both happy.

She shuddered as she took her position between Mistress' knees and waited. Mind and body warred with each other, her eyes laser focused on her goal while what remained of her rational brain told her to wait.

Wait for Mistress.

As long as it took.

After what felt like days, but may have just been seconds, fingers wove into her hair and gripped tight. Now she could be guided properly.

Ever so slowly she was guided left to the hook of Mistress' knee. It wasn't what she had been hoping for, but she still felt honored. With her one hand Korra gently took the limb and brought it to her lips. She kissed the joint as passionately as she had Asami at their wedding. Every part of her deserved to be treated like that.

“Mmmn,” Mistress moaned pushing down one of the cups of her bra to play with a nipple Korra would worship for the rest of the day if she was allowed.

All it took was the gentlest of pulls to start drawing Korra towards her lover's core. As she went, she lathered kisses on the skin of Asami's thigh ignoring how she puckered the tight fit of her stockings, her hands holding her there so lightly she might have been sugar glass. Her sweat was salty on the Avatar's tongue, mingled with the warring flavors of lust and exertion. The closer she got, the more of a third flavor joined in. Sweet and musky.

Korra's favorite in the whole world.

Only a couple of inches away and she was pulled off course. Back out her path was forged, making sure to cover new ground as she went. She wanted to whine, complain about being teased, but she was riding a high on Asami's taste.

“Such a good girl,” Mistress crooned as she made her switch legs and repeat the same process. “So gentle.”

It didn't make sense to Korra why she was being punished. Asami had told her she had earned this. With every denial she grew more frustrated, fought to get closer, or at least stay where she was. Soon she was stealing single swipes of her tongue, gathering some of Mistress' sweet liqueur to satiate her hunger until she could get more.

They were both practically dripping. A fresh breeze on her pussy might just send Korra over the edge.

“Mm-Korra, don't,” Mistress whined as her pet flicked her tongue over her lips again.

Mistress didn't whine. Asami did, every once in a while. Especially if Korra woke her in the middle of the night. Unless?

They were edging.

One of the many things she loved about Asami was how sensitive she was. It was why she had spent so long between her legs that first night and why she treated her like she was glass on every night since. Her Domme seemed to thrive on being pampered and rejected getting rough with Korra. Unless she was doing the roughing.

The sounds she made as she ground herself out on the Avatar's thigh had made Korra cum more times than she would ever admit.

“Mistress,” the blue-eyed girl prayed again, sucking softly on the spot where her lover's pulse was strongest.

Both of their thighs bucked, Korra's just a fraction of a second behind. “Do that again,” Mistress ordered breathlessly, pushing down the other cup of her bra and mirroring her affection to that breast.

She did, to the same effect, a fresh pulse of wetness escaping her as she began to enjoy herself to an almost euphoric degree.

“The other side.” The hand pulled her to the spot, tugging her hair more sharply. A sharp, sweet cry echoed around their room and Korra had to force her body to stay contained. Mistress came first, she was just a tool. “Harder.”

In an instant, she froze. _Harder? No. Never._ If she sucked harder she might leave marks, tarnish her Mistress.

With eyes full of confusion she stared up at her beloved's face. Questioning.

Her emeralds were dark with lust, chest rising and falling rapidly. A flush had spread from her cheeks down to her perky breast, matching the one between her thighs.

“Either you do it or you can sleep on the couch in a straightjacket with our strongest vibrator taped inside you,” she threatened dangerously. Mistress was always her most terrifying and creative when she was close to cumming. “Suck harder, pet.”

So Korra did, sealing her lips on soft flesh and sucking until her body stopped itself. Even under orders she made sure to keep her teeth clear.

No pain.

Only submission to Asami's will.

“Aahaaa!”she cried, back arching slightly, “Spirits, you're so good, baby.”

The Avatar hummed at the praise, sending the vibrations right back into her wife. When she pulled away she admired the first real hickie she had ever given Asami. It was small, red, and looked just like any of hundreds Mistress had left on her. Soon, Asami made her make another and another until there were half a dozen marks all over her partner's previously pristine skin.

Mistress was panting. The hand she had been using to massage her breasts now lay off to the side while she manipulated her plaything.

“Please, Mistress,” the sub begged. “Let me taste.”

“I'll have to punish you,” her domme panted in warning. Despite that Korra felt herself being slowly pulled closer. “How many times have I told you not to beg, sweetheart?”

“I'm sorry,” Korra whimpered, heart soaring and aching at the same time, “I just-”

“I know,” Asami soothed, spreading herself for her love. The fingers in the Avatar's hair loosened, now just gently guiding her rather than tugging. “I know, Korra. Make me cum, now, and I'll give you a special reward, okay?”

“Okay.”

That would be the last word she said until the duty, no privilege, was done.

As their lips collided Korra inhaled sharply, drinking in Mistress' unique bouquet. A shudder ran down her spine as the scent flooded her system, kicking her already so hammering heart into overdrive.

And then the taste hit her tongue.

If someone asked her to describe what Asami tasted like, Korra wasn't sure she would be able to. Other than to say 'it tastes like her and she tastes amazing' that is. It wasn't the taste itself so much as that it was 'Asami's taste'. Mostly sweet, a little salty, a little tangy. But it belonged to the woman she loved more than any other person in the whole world, so that meant that it was perfect.

After one lick she'd been addicted for life.

Nothing would ever compare.

Right now she wanted more of it. She pressed herself tight against her lovers flower, nose tickled by the little strip of hair Asami kept. Her lips sucked gently at the tender folds, making Mistress writhe under her. With her tongue she slowly gathered more of that ambrosia, keeping in mind to avoid all of the most sensitive spots.

It was a delicate balancing act. The faster Mistress came, the less time Korra had to make her feel good.

She rushed through everything else they did during play to end up here. It was her comfort zone. A place where everything was Asami.

All she could she was a face she loved wracked by pleasure and a body she desired constantly.

All she smelled was sweat and her wife's need, the fruit of her efforts.

Every sound was her pulse, her sighs and moans, the rustling of the sheets as she moved.

Korra moaned, loud. She was **actually** dripping now. Without her even thinking her bum was clenching in a soft rhythm around the plug, sending pulse after pulse of pleasure to her brain. _Stop. Please, stop. Can't cum, Mistress needs me._

“You're teasing me,” Mistress accused with as much force as she could put behind it.

She was hot on Korra's lips. The edging had worked and now every little flick of her tongue seemed to have been magnified in intensity.

“More,” her gorgeous wife ordered, gripping more forcefully once more and pulling her so she had no choice but to give attention to the little bud. A gasp and jerk as the pad of Korra's tongue pressed on her. “I'm so close, baby. Just a little more.”

When she heard that Korra started to back off. _Not yet. I just started_.

“Straightjacket!” Mistress growled, yanking so hard that her sub's eyes started to water.

_Yes, My Love._

Closing her eyes the Avatar switched gears. She would make Asami cum as hard as she could make her. The hands that she had been leaving idle began to glide over flesh. Softly, slowly. The same way she used to tell her beloved she was in the mood. Now she just needed one word. _Mistress._

She also started to hum, low, deep in her throat. Asami had called it cheating, once. Hadn't told her to stop, though.

As her fingers danced over her Mistress' belly she could feel the tension in her muscles. Her domme's entire body was tensed like a spring and all it would take was one, little, nibble.

A shuddering whine escaped her lover as the last little nudge sent her tumbling over the edge. Legs wrapped around her shoulders as she was pressed even tighter onto Asami. She watched, hypnotized, as her Mistress arched for moment, going perfectly still before cursing loudly and bending forwards to stare her right in the eye, emerald green hunting sea blue.

Asami gasped in a familiar breathless rhythm that matched the pulses of wetness Korra was trying her best to gather with her tongue.

“Such a good pet,” she praised proudly, brushing away a drop of sweat that threatened to run into her sub's eye. “So good with your mouth.”

Heart fluttering once more, the southerner began to increase her efforts again. Her tongue delved into her Mistress' still throbbing core, eager to prove just how good she could be.

“Are you going to make me cum again, Korra?” Asami chuckled, kneading her breast to help build herself up again. “Mmmn, hah, is that what you're trying to do?”

“Mm hm,” she confirmed directly onto her lover's clit.

Mistress' smirk grew mischievous. The glint in her eye betrayed her impish desire for every drop of control she could wring out of her wife as they played. “Stop.” Korra froze, only allowing herself to breath. “I told you to make me cum. Did I tell you to do it twice?”

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

“I'm disappointed,” Mistress sighed, wetting her fingers and rolling her nipple between them.

An immediate pang of shame struck Korra. She wanted to apologize. Throw herself on her knees and beg for forgiveness.

“It's not your fault,” her lover comforted, still with that impish glint. “You can't help being like this. After all, you're just my needy little slut, aren't you, baby?”

 _Yes, Mistress!_ Korra's eyes screamed. She lived to please Asami.

“That's right. You aren't the Avatar in here,” Asami growled, starting to grind on her pet's face. It was her cue to start again. Licking, sucking, thrusting with her tongue. “You know what you are Korra? You're my favorite little fucktoy. So compliant, so eager to please me. You'll do anything I tell you to, won't you?”

“Yes, Mistress,” she swore, voice muffled by Asami's delightful body.

“Cum with me, Korra,” she ordered, starting to get breathless again.

Without a word, the Avatar slipped a hand between her thighs, spreading her legs and pressing up with one of her knees to give herself more room.

Her folds were drenched, as was everything else. She couldn't remember if she'd ever been this wet. With two fingers she started to play with her clit, matching her Mistress' movements. So close, already.

Only, Asami was closer. From experience she could tell she only had around a minute to catch up or it would be too late.

Something in her eyes must have betrayed her. A brief flash of panic. “You can do it, baby,” her wife urged, obviously trying to fight her own body in the opposite way. “You're my good girl, I know you can do this. Just try.”

Korra pressed harder on her nubbin, working in rough circles to force pleasure out of herself.

“Use the plug,” Mistress reminded before crying out wordlessly.

With a sudden wave of pleasure Korra pulsed the muscles she had been trying so hard to control earlier. It felt so good. Again, harder and she moaned just as loud as her domme had.

She was gaining ground.

But it still wasn't fast enough.

“Korra, close your eyes,” Asami half-ordered/half-pleaded. She did, clamping them shut and waiting desperately for more orders. “Imagine it's me. Pretend it's my hand.”

Mistress' hand? But? This was all wrong.

Hooking her fingers, Korra began thrusting into herself, roughly. Each slap of her palm was bringing her closer. Harder, Mistress, harder!

“I don't think I'm using enough fingers,” her beloved pressed, clearly at the breaking point.

No. She wasn't.

The third finger was what saved her. That tiny bit of stretch on top of everything else broke Korra.

And Mistress.

They came together, Korra's orgasm enhanced by the plug in her rear and the satisfaction of pleasing the one who really mattered to her right now, Asami's by the sight of Korra coming undone between her legs and the moans that sent into her body.

It was perfect and Mistress made sure to tell her pet that.

“Such a good girl,” she moaned, petting Korra's head as she went limp from exhaustion. “I love you so much, Korra. That was so amazing.”

“I love you too, Mistress,” Korra replied happily.

Satisfaction flooded her body, from head to toe a delighted warmth surged within her. She had been good. Mistress was happy with her. The only way she could imagine this moment being better was if Asami kissed her, but she settled with giving her clit one final lick.

“Mmn,” Mistress groaned as gathered herself slowly, rising up onto her knees.

Completely ignoring Korra she reached down to fix the stockings her pet had so rudely ruffled with her efforts. Then her fingers ran over the marks she'd made Korra give her, shuddering as she did. Next her hair, brushing it out of her face and back into perfect place.

It always stunned Korra how elegant her Mistress could remain through everything. Even right now she looked like with a fresh set of clothes and a wash of her face she could just walk out the front door with nobody knowing a thing. Unlike the woman between her legs she seemed so unconcerned with.

Korra was covered in sweat. Her muscles ached, her mind still fuzzy. But her body needed more. More of Mistress.

“Up,” she ordered with one flick of her finger.

The Avatar obeyed, pulling the fingers that still filled her pussy out as she did. Maybe Mistress hadn't seen. It had been a little mistake, she'd been so wrapped up in watching Asami that she had forgotten.

Sharp green eyes studied her, judged her. Deciding what to do next, whether to continue.

Korra gave a little nod.

She was ready. It was a special day and she wanted it to be one for her Mistress to remember.

“Did you cum, Korra?” Mistress asked with a satisfied smirk. Her pet nodded again and she laughed. “Did you cum from eating my pussy?”

Korra's eye twitched. She didn't like when Asami talked about her body like that. It was beneath how stunning she was. “Yes, Mistress,” she said, licking some of the taste still on her lips.

“Give me your hand.”

She knew which one she meant. Mistress wanted to taste her conquest. Even though it had been her sub's hand, she had been the one to coax the orgasm out of her.

Shuddering as she felt warm lips wrap around her digit, Korra's hips bucked. And when Asami moaned she did the same, high and needy.

“You want more, don't you?” she asked as she pulled Korra's finger out and guided towards her own mouth. With her other hand she reached over to pinch her sub's nipple hard between her knuckles drawing out another needy whine.

“Mmhm,” the Avatar hummed around her fingers, cleaning the slick from them with her tongue.

“Then you know what to do,” Mistress whispered, stopping her pet's display and stealing a kiss that left Korra teetering on the edge of sanity.

Without a word she turned to face herself in the mirror and crossed her arms behind her back. The cold feeling of metal on her heated skin gave her goosebumps. Teeth sank possessively into her collar as Asami clinked the cuffs on her wrists.

“I'm going to go get some things from down the hall, okay?” Mistress told her, watching her reaction in the mirror. Hands reached around her and started to grope her chest, with one of them soon sliding down between her legs.

It took every ounce of restraint in Korra's body to not react. She wanted to sink into to touch, let Mistress take her right there.

But it wasn't time yet. She had to wait now.

The hands left her, then the feeling of soft breasts pressed into her back. Mistress slid off the bed and pulled her robe on. “Don't move, Korra. I'll be back before you know it.”

With that she was gone, leaving Korra just as horny and desperate for attention as when they started. Only now she had something to keep her company, slowly driving her mad.

The faint tick, tock of the clock on the wall.

So, she started counting them, counting the seconds since Mistress left and the seconds until her return.

_One, two, three…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters, I think. One of smut and one of aftercare.


	4. A Pretty Little Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's long wait is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It's been sitting half-finished on my hard-drive for a couple months and I just haven't felt like finishing it after the last chapter sorta derailed itself. Hope this one's better.

… _1121, 1122, 1123…_

Her knees hurt.

Eighteen minutes and counting. Far longer than the time it would take to get a few toys.

No, this must be her punishment for misbehaving earlier. She'd been such a brat, but Korra had hoped that doing everything else Mistress had asked would have made up for it.

It had been ridiculous to think that, she realized now. Mistress never forgot or forgave when she did something wrong. No matter how small.

They had rules. Korra followed them and so did she.

_…1297, 1298, 1299…_

Her arms hurt.

_Want to stretch._

Desperate for distraction, she cast her mind back, remembering one time when they had a scene in the shower. One of their first real sessions after formalizing their relationship as Mistress and plaything. The scenario? Just a simple test, one they had repeated many times since, but the first had always stuck with her.

The rules of the game had been simple: Mistress had given her ten coins to hold up against the wall with her fingers. There would be a punishment for every one she dropped.

Very creative punishments.

Straight from the book, they had pulled it, but Asami had turned it into something all her own, with time.

Being the competitive type in bed, her lover had pulled out every trick she could think of to try and make her fail on their trial run. Gently, slowly, maddeningly fingering both her holes at the same time, soft circles around her clit; spanking her until her cheeks burned red and Korra was sure she wouldn't be able to sit down the next day; even going down on her, which was a rare treat, even then.

But, the sub hadn't broken.

Three orgasms later and Korra had been sure she'd won. That she would be able to brag to Asami later about how good she'd been.

_…1426, 1427, 1428…_

Her core hurt.

Even now, after years of more intense sessions of lovemaking, she could hear the buzzing start. Oh, but not on her.

No, Mistress was smarter than that. She hadn't used the vibrator on Korra. That would have been too easy. That wouldn't have been fun. No, no, she'd used it on herself. To truely torture her then fiance.

Or, at least, she'd pretended to.

Korra had stood facing the wall, water pounding down on her back, listening to Asami pleasure herself. Mistress had made quite the actress. She'd mewled and moaned under the toy's influence. Cursed and muttered things like “harder” or “so good”. All with her pet unable to see any of it.

The Avatar remembered hating that toy in the moment. Wanting to smash it against the tile for stealing those moans from her.

It was the perfect trap.

When she'd contorted her body to look behind her while keeping her feet firmly planted on the slick floor, she'd let three of the coins fall. The pinging noise of falling change still startled her, occasionally, sending her back to that moment.

The mischievous smirk on those ruby lips. That satisfied sigh that had issued from them as she held they toy aloft, well away from her sensitive flower.

_"Oh, Korra."_

She'd had to sleep on her stomach that night. Not to mention, the embarassment walking with a slight, but noticeable, limp for a couple days after the evening that followed.

Not that it hadn't been pleasant, at the time.

_…1610, 1611, 1612…_

She was so wet.

She needed Mistress to sooth her aching cunt. The plug wasn't enough to sate her lust, anymore.

Where was Mistress, she wondered, fighting the urge to fidget. Asami never told her afterwords, preferring to keep that information her little secret.

Was she having a snack? A drink? Maybe she was reading that book Korra had bought for her birthday.

It didn't matter. She could be leaning against the wall, right outside, or a thousand miles away and it was still too far, either way. Korra needed her Mistress when they played, just as she needed Asami when they weren't.

In the outside world it was different, the need wasn't so immediately acute. She always knew roughly when she'd get to see her wife again. It was something to look forward to, but not obsess over. There were friends and work to occupy her. Life to carry her from moment to moment when they would kiss and hug and talk about their day in that lazy way, content in the knowlege they had all the time in the world.

But right now she had nothing to fill her mind except memories, loneliness, and shameful conjecture.

That's why she hated waiting so much.

That's why it was such a good punishment for Mistress.

Waiting forced her to think about what she'd done, rather than just focus on how fast the pain turned to pleasure as she was spanked or flogged. The mind numbing sensation as she was forced to orgasm over and over was a delight, compared to the lonely sight of her face in the mirror.

_…1789, 1790, 1791…_

Footsteps! Coming closer.

Korra still hadn't moved a single millimeter when, right at the thirty minute mark, Mistress returned to the room laden with new toys she deposited on the lip of the bed.

“Hi there, sweetheart,” the only other person in her world greeted, giving her pet a peck on the cheek and wrapping her arms around her neck. Trained eyes took the time to study the state of her partner, spending extra time on her face. “Have I told you how much I love you, today?”

 _Yes._ She always did, without fail.

No matter how busy they got, how little or much time they spent together, those three words were always fresh on their lips.  _"I love you."_

Korra nodded earnestly, lips sealed by Mistress's order.

“Are you sure you're up for this?” her mistress asked, taking a pause, once again. Likely, she'd caught the slight slump in her sub's shoulders, a sign that their play and her extended period of motionlessness had begun the weary her. “You're looking a little beat.”

Another nod. She hadn't had enough, yet, and her lover's choices have only served to stoke her desire to earn a reward.

“Alright, then. But, before we start, I have a question for you: why are you sorry, now, pet?” she quizzed, switching between running her fingers through Korra's hair and groping her chest. Testing, always testing. Trying to find the smallest chinks in her armor to exploit. Always happy when she succeeded and proud when she failed. “Speak.”

“For being needy,” Korra whimpered.

“I already told you I wasn't going to punish you for that,” Mistress sighed, rolling her eyes. Even through her performance her pet stayed stony still. She had seen what Mistress had brought with her and she didn't want to risk missing out by messing up again now. “Are you saying that I lied to you?”

Eyes straight forward, even as the lips started down her jaw. Sucking on the pulse in her neck. The hands that now gripped her ass, kneading possessively.

Ignore them. She had to ignore them.

“Speak.”

“No, Ma'am,” she whimpered. Her nipples had just brushed against Asami's bosom.

It was agony.

To not be able to wrap herself around her Mistress. Be forced to endure teasing while she was so close.

“I didn't think so,” she purred before biting down on Korra's collarbone. There would be a mark. She didn't mind. In fact, she wanted more. The teeth continued moving down her front, taking progressively softer, more sensitive flesh between them. Soon, it was her breasts that were getting most of the punishment.

A tongue circled a stiff nipple, hand guiding it into a warm mouth to be sucked taught, while the other was treated to it's own tender groping.

Upon the switch, the same treatment mirrored on the other half of the pair. Only with the addition of a gentle bite, pulling back on the nip until it was almost too much to bear.

**Snap!**

Back it came. To throb dully as the process was repeated on the other side.

It was impossible to stay quiet.

For a couple minutes she had managed to restrain herself to short sniffs every time she felt Asami latch onto her. Before long, though, it wasn't enough.

Mistress was just too good and she knew it. The confident way her eyes looked up at her plaything's face. Totally in control of herself and Korra. The low chuckle that escaped her as she latched onto one of the Avatar's nipples and forced out a sweet, delicious moan. “Let me hear you, pet.”

The dam broke and her sub began to whimper. Her skin was on fire. The only thing that soothed it was Mistress' hands on her, teeth nipping her. Lips were water, tongue ice.

“Why am I punishing you, Korra?” her raven-haired goddess asked again.

She wracked her brain for anything in the past week that would draw her love's displeasure. Anything. No matter how small. “I didn't thank you for letting me come,” she guessed, desperately. It was her only chance.

“Mmhmhm,” Mistress laughed around the bud. Her teeth gripped it and she pulled, once more.

Korra hissed. It hurt so bad. But it would feel good soon. Once the ache started it would drown out everything else.

Her skin snapped back for the forth time and the throbbing began, in earnest. With every flutter of her heart blood pumped though her tender flesh. It stung, then it tingled, before she was finally left with only a pleasant warmth.

So good.

“Well done,” she praised before capturing Korra's lips again. With her thumb Asami guided Korra's jaw open, giving her access to all within. Their kiss was heated, almost frantic. Her pet was desperate. The way she moaned as fingernails dug into her chest made Mistress chuckle even more. Teeth pulled at her lip as she broke the contact. “Now, what do you say? Speak.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” Korra breathed quietly. She didn't trust herself to be louder than that.

"Do you want me, baby?" Mistress whispered in her ear, giving Korra's folds a bare moment of friction against her thigh as reward for her answer. “Do you want me to fuck you, just the way you like it?”

It was even harder now. Not to move, not to speak. Beg Mistress to take her right there. It was all she wanted, in her entire being. All she wanted was to have Asami inside her, with her, near her. “Please,” she begged, even though she knew she shouldn't.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Asami teased giving, each nipple a harsh pinch before retrieving the key again. This time she wasn't being freed though. Only trading one set of bonds for another. “Let's make you all nice and pretty for me.”

The cuffs fell from her wrists, again, as Mistress prepared her, tucking her forearms so they went wrist to elbow behind her back.

Then, the rope began to slowly weave it's way around them, binding firmly. From there, the pattern spidered outwards, branching and twisting in intricate designs that Asami had perfected long ago. It was still fascinating for Korra to watch it happen. In the mirror she saw her wife slowly craft her masterpiece.

Piece by piece, strand by strand the artwork took hold. With every stroke of her hand more of the picture was painted. It was beautiful. They were beautiful. An artist and her canvass.

Around her chest, pushing her breasts together. Over her stomach in a makeshift corset. Tighter, closer. Like a hug that never ended. Every few passes a loop would go around her arms to keep them fixed to her back. Every knot tied and she slipped further into euphoria.

“Here,” Mistress said, sliding the bell into Korra's hand, tying the little length of ribbon lightly to a finger so it couldn't escape her grasp.

With a nod from her Mistress she gave it a testing shake. Metallic ringing chimed, the sound of emergency, whether mechanical or mental. They hated that sound.

Fingers roamed her body, teasing, testing knots, making sure they weren't too tight. When Korra struggled to press herself into a hand passing over her breast, Asami laughed and pushed her back so she landed on her arms with a mild _Oof!_ “I'm not done, yet, Korra. I told you, I'm going to fuck you just like you always want. You've earned it, so no skipping steps, okay?”

The southerner gave the woman an apologetic look.

Next were her legs, bound tightly, ankles drawn tight to her thighs before being tied off. Then up and up the ropes went until Korra couldn't move at all. Only the rise and fall of her chest, the craning of her neck and pounding of her heart.

Fingers tested her entrance briefly, setting her entire body on fire. “Almost done, baby. Just one more.”

The bed shifted as Mistress crawled up beside her with the last strand of rope. Straddling her, she started to make the gag. Mistress always made her watch as the last piece was made. Enjoyed doing it.

They'd tried leather and rubber ones, before, finding them adequate, but somewhat lacking in one way. The thrill of watching it be made. Tiny differences every time the finished product took shape.

“Everything feel good?” she asked as she spun her web, green orbs searching for affirmation. Almost as an afterthought, she gave her permission. “Speak.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Korra said, closing her eyes so she could revel in her paradoxically comfortable discomfort. Rope biting at her skin, arms arching her back, breasts bound and sensitive to even the lightest puff of breeze. “I feel like I'm yours.”

“Silly girl, you're always mine,” her lover cooed, letting a soft hand cup her cheek, thumb brushing over her skin. The unspoken part resonated through the look she gave: _A_ _nd I'm always yours._ “Open.”

Her pet obliged, letting her jaw fall to accommodate the bundle. Lifting her head she felt it slide into place, secured with one final knot. It was done. She had become art, at last. An object for her audience of one to ogle at her leisure. As well as a captive for whatever display was to come next.

Korra shivered as her Mistress resumed her slow torture, just barely running her fingertips along the lines that now crisscrossed her entire body.

All the while she stared up at those gorgeous emeralds with reverence. The weight on her chest of her lover's hips would have been more than enough to hold her there if she had free reign to look into those eyes, so full of creative lust.

“You should know, I'm not going to go easy on you, today. Not after how well you did earlier with that mouth of yours,” Mistress told her, carefully climbing off her body. Taking the time to give each nipple a hard tweak, her domme smiled at her handiwork.

Fingers trace lines of fire upon her skin, dipping low only to veer away at the last possible moment. When one pass came excruciatingly close to her heated core, Korra moaned into her gag, pleading and desperate.

“So sensitive,” Mistress chuckled, giving the offending area a dose of relief in the form of a sharp slap to her pet's flower. Over the cry that issued as sudden pain was immediately subsumed by throbbing pleasure, she said, “I think you're almost ready for me.”

With her eyes Korra tried to tell her. _“No, I'm ready now. I'm so wet. I need you so bad, it hurts.”_

Of course, her silent cries were ignored.

Rather, her Mistress started humming, sorting through her toys for the one she'd use first. Bound as she was, Korra couldn't see which were being shifted aside and which selected.

Her bum pulsed around the plug as excitement took hold.

She wanted all of them, any of them.

On instinct, the Avatar spread herself wider, inviting whatever might come. Be it pleasure or punishment, it would be hers to savor.

What would it be? How would she be tormented next?

If she saw where her hands were laid she might be able to guess-

“Eyes front,” Mistress ordered casually, pulling the key from it's hiding place. “No peeking, no staring at my ass, and no spoiling the surprise.”

Despite whining as best she could with the rope in her mouth, Korra obeyed. The ceiling would be her new companion, the tiny crack she always focused on the most interesting thing in the world until Mistress told her otherwise.

“Hush,” she shushed, no malice or cruel intent in the words, “or I'll leave you there for another hour.”

_Breath. Calm. Wait._

She didn't want to wait, anymore.

“Close your eyes.” Without a thought she did so. Instinct kicking in. The urge to submit taking over.

With her eyes closed she lost even the barest glimpse of what was happening in the verges of her sight. But her ears still picked up every little rustle as Asami picked out whatever implement she was going to use to torture her next. Each 'hmm' and 'ha'. Every second thought as a toy was lifted, examined, and set down again.

_Pick, just pick. Asami, I need you._

“There you are,” she whispered, having apparently found whatever she was looking for. There was a muted hum. Oh, what was her Mistress doing? Why wasn't she allowed to see?

Fingers press against her sex. Moist fingers. Skillful fingers.

Korra bites down on the gag. Mistress told her to be quiet. Much as she wants to scream and moan, she must restrain herself.

“Mmm, you look so pretty,” her wife hums, spreading her lips and running what feels like her middle finger up the sodden folds. “Such a good girl, waiting for me. Not touching yourself for so long while I was away.”

Did she mean just now, or on her ten-day excursion to the Fire Nation for business? It didn't matter to Korra as she finally got some proper attention from her wife. She could feel spit and sweat streaming down her face in what must look a messy sight. But the praise makes up for any embarrassment she may have once felt, perhaps more arousing than the foreplay between her legs.

“You deserve a reward for being so good. It's a special day, after all.” The fingers are withdrawn, again, leaving her maddened by the stop-start rate of things. Weight shifts on the bed.

_She's leaving._

A whining, begging, pleading moan escapes her. Even under orders she can't suffer such an injustice in silence.

Then the rustling begins. A soft clinking followed, the swishing of leather passing over silk and skin. Only one toy made that sound. “Don't worry, pet,” her lover laughed as she fiddled with straps and buckles, “I'm going to fill you right up in a moment. Don't you remember? I said I was going to fuck you just the way you liked. I even picked out your favorite.”

A fresh pulse between her legs. Thighs spread even wider, exposing herself to the fullest. Suddenly, the plug in her rear reaffirmed it's presence. Each second she clenched on it, preparing herself for what was to come. She wanted to be as wet as possible.

“Maybe I should have waited before I tied you up,” Mistress hummed as she crawled back on the sheets. In her minds eye, the sub could picture the way she would be swaying her hips as she approached, false member poised erect at the meeting point of those perfect legs. “I always love making you suck me first.”

Yes, she did. Watching as her pet gazed up at her, shaking with anticipation.

“You love it, too, don't you?”

A shiver ran up her spine at the suggestion. It was true, they both knew it. Had done from the first time.

A laugh, low in the belly. Predatory and lustful.

Eager to mark and claim.

Oh, the things that laugh did to her, the only one allowed to hear it.

“Up.”

Toes pressed into the fabric, the only thing she could really move being her ankles. A hand helped her, lifting her high enough so a cushion could be placed under her hips.

“There,” Mistress sighed with satisfaction once she was settled. “Open.”

Her eyes snapped open, eagerly searching for her lover's face. There was her Mistress, smiling down at her once more.

“Hey there.” A hand cupped her cheek. From the smile on her ruby lips, Korra could tell she was taking a little break. Gauging readiness and stamina on both their parts.

She shifted, giving a little glare to voice her displeasure. _Now, really?_

“I know, I know,” Asami sympathized, wiping a bit of her pet's drool on the sheets, “Just wondering if I wanted to take that gag out of your pretty little mouth. After all, it makes it so hard to kiss you.”

“ _I want it_ ,” Korra said in her best muffled voice, with her jaw stretched and tongue pressed to the floor of her mouth.

Laughter. A roll of her hips. Korra shuddered as the dildo glided across her oh so very willing opening, little bumps and ridges doing the most delightful things to her loins. “Aren't we being demanding, today? Fine then,” she growled as she straddled her plaything, poising the head so it was just at the precipice. “Moan for me, Korra.”

And she did. As she was pierced a low shuddering moan of satisfaction. With each little thrust she gained another inch of fullness, little gasps and squeaks. How much more?

Four inches. Five. Six.

So thick, as well. It was amazing. Her throat resonated as such, echoing off the walls.

There.

The feeling of being hilted. Leather harness slapping against her thighs, pressing on her clit.

Up went the tempo. Mistress dug her feet into the bed, using Korra's own body as leverage to pump away at her. If only this was from behind. Then she could feel firm hands on her hips as her darling used every ounce of strength in her body.

Lips attached themselves to her throat, sucking hard on her skin. Kisses, nibbles, and bites all along her neck and shoulders. Nails dug into her shoulder, anchors for each thrust.

Every moment was ecstasy as she was fucked. She couldn't speak, save to gasp and moan into her gag. Couldn't move, other than to try and clamp her legs as tight as she could around her Mistress. It was amazing.

So rough.

So deep.

“I didn't have to waste much time getting you ready, did I?” Mistress grunted, changing the roll of her hips so she hit that spot inside Korra with her thrusts. Pleased with her pet's cries, she took one of her nipples between her knuckles and squeezed. “Such a horny girl. Are you going to cum, already?”

“Myeff!” _Yes!_

“And here I was hoping to drag this out a little.” Korra could feel the smile against her skin. “Well, I guess it can't be helped.”

It was coming. She could feel it, building in her belly with each thrust her Mistress made. Textured surface of her cock stirred up Korra's insides, dragging along her sensitive bud in both directions. Her walls clenched in rhythm to the pace, getting the most out of any bit of friction.

The sound of skin slapping, the touch of leather. Her mind was overwhelmed by sensation. Warm skin pressed against her chest, sharp teeth on her ear. Wet hair clung to her face, dampened by sweat. More strands tickled her nose and cheek, filling her mind with the scent of lovemaking. Hands took turns between holding up her wife's weight and laboring harsh treatment on her breast. Squeezing, kneading, pinching at tender, abused flesh. Then as the speed would pick up, they would wrench on her shoulders, just to get that little extra oomph on her stroke.

“Such a good girl.” That velvet voice. Humming and proud. Driving her wild, breaking her last inhibitions. “Do it for me, Korra.”

Fingers snaked between her legs. Where had they come from? Didn't matter. Where they had ended up was. Pressing on her swollen bud, massaging it against the pumping shaft. Breathing became impossible, save for desperate, horny gasps.

And then…

And then…

Lights danced before Korra's eyes. She felt lightheaded, like she was floating on a cloud. Heat pulsed within her core, radiating out through her entire being. Muscles went taught and relaxed as she struggled against her bonds, instinct telling her to wrap herself around the woman she loved.

Back to earth. Shuddering, starving for air.

Had it been seconds since sge had remembered to inhail? Minutes?

Lungs sucked in breath as her high started to slowly abate. Heart racing in her chest. Little aftershocks were still coursing through her even as Asami pulled out of her, slowly, carefully. She felt empty without it, but satisfied.

“That's it. That's my girl,” she soothed, layering kisses upon her cheeks as the gag was removed.

Korra's jaw felt sore. Sorer than she could remember it being for a long time. But, there were still words she needed to say. “Thank you, Mistress.” Korra replied sleepily. All of her energy had drained out of her in the last minute. A nap, that's what she needed. Just a little one and she'd be ready for more.

“No, not Mistress, it's Asami,” she corrected, wiping the excess drool from Korra's lips with a balled up pillow case. There must've been a lot for her to not wait long enough to grab a towel.

“Asami...”

The name felt right on her tongue. A familiar taste to it. Thoughts of love and tender moment's tied to it.

Her eyes fluttered closed as Asami started working at the knots on her legs. First one, then the other were freed, weakly splaying across the mattress. Up to her chest, swiftly undoing the work that had taken so long to craft.

With every knot that came undone, Korra felt smaller. Slightly more vulnerable and withdrawn. Like her armor was being stripped from her, piece by piece.

Little whispered words soothed her. As did the hands and eyes roaming her body. Making her feel loved.

“So beautiful. You were so good for me, baby,” the voice the Avatar treasured so dearly cooed, drawing more of her bonds off with every passing second. Every minute or so she stooped to place a tender kiss on tired lips that could barely muster the energy to respond. “Such a good girl.”

“Love you.” Barely a breath, all Korra could muster in her state. She'd been fucked into exhaustion. What a wonderful thing to be.

“I love you, too, Korra,” Asami assured, gently rolling her over so her hands could be released from the last strands restraining them. Once freed, Korra pulled them close to her chest, embracing the stiffness of her shoulders whilst, resisting the urge to just curl up in a ball.

Hands massaging at her back and thighs helped. Even as she was coaxed up on her knees for the toy in her bum to be removed. Soft words, gentle touch, stopping when it hurt.

That last act concluded, the Avatar slumped on the bed and closed her eyes. Her ears heard the clinking of straps once more. A light thud as the toy that had connected them was discarded, for the time being.

The best part was yet to come, she hoped, as a presence enveloped her. Arms reached around her naked form, pulling her close so she could feel the heartbeat on her back.

Kisses on her neck, loving, but not urgent. And two soft words.

"Happy Anniversary." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No timeline for the last chapter, though it should be sooner than the this one. Fluff, aftercare and gifts. Maybe a 'tiny' amount of plot.


	5. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up things, at last, with some fluffy aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare and fluff, because aftercare is a good way to surprise you with a tiny amount of plot.
> 
> Also, it's very important.

“Anniversary,” the Avatar repeated, dumbly, extending every syllable, tasting the word on her tongue. Not her favorite, but still sweet and nostalgic. She yearned for the little circle of platinum on her ring finger, set with a tiny sapphire. It was more important to her than any knot Mistress had ever tied. “Can I have my ring, please?”

Lips pressed softly into the back of her neck. Tender. Loving. “Of course, baby.”

She braced for it. The inevitable emptiness as the arms around her were forced to let go in order to complete the task. Didn't help much. Her body still felt hollow. She was small, quivering, cold.

A newborn craving mother's love.

Coming down had always been hard. Even in the beginning. It was like giving up on the best high she could imagine. The real world was big and complicated. There were so many people. So much stuff, both to do and to see. But with Mistress, it was just the two of them. Alone in a world of ecstasy. Korra only had to listen, to serve, to pleasure and be pleasured by the one she loved the most.

A low whimper escaped her lips. She tried to hide it, turning her lips into the bed to squash the sound.

Asami heard. She always did. Watched her closely in their aftermath. Tended to her every whim like an order from a queen. Brushed away the occasional tear and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

“Are you okay, Korra?” she asked, placing a hand on her side. Warmth spread from the spot, dulling the aching emptiness.

“Y-yeah,” the southerner affirmed, curling into a little tighter ball. She felt sore. Everything was sore and tender, some things more than others. “Just a little worse than usual. Don't worry about it.”

“It's my job to worry,” her love argued, rolling back to join her once more. Offering her hand, Korra felt the smooth metal slip back into place on her finger. Now it felt formal. She was back to just being Korra. Not 'pet', but 'dear' and 'love'. “You sure you're feeling alright? I got a little rough with you.”

The Avatar laughed, softly, as her core throbbed at the overexertion of their session. If they had kept going, she would have broken. Passed out from the effort of feeling so good for so long. “I like it when you're rough.”

Kisses on the nape of her neck as the arm around her belly pulled her a little closer. “I know you do, baby,” Asami sighed. She sounded content, satisfied, thoroughly pleasured.

That felt good. Like a real accomplishment. One that mattered.

“Was I good?” Korra asked, still coming down from that weird mix of emotions that had filled her these last hours. Part of her brain still needed that knowledge. Affirmation that she had pleased Mistress, as well as her wife.

“Mmn, you were perfect,” she was told, with great relish. A shudder ran through her darling, like she was still experiencing aftershocks of pleasure. Maybe she was. Asami always had been more sensitive than her. “You were obedient, and sweet, and patient.” Each nugget of praise was punctuated with a kiss along the edge of Korra's shoulder. “And I don't think you've ever made me feel so wonderful, before.”

The last part was theatrics. A way to buoy the Avatar's ego. Not that it didn't work. “I am pretty great, huh?” she chuckled, softly, just a little more of that confidence coming back to her.

“The best,” her lover hummed, pressing one final kiss on her skin before moving on with her duties as Domme. “Do you want a bath or a shower?”

“Bath, please,” she requested, with a smile. It was doubtful her legs would hold her up long enough for a full shower. Every moment her body settled a little more of the aches of their labors starting to trouble her weary frame. “With extra bubbles.”

She liked the bubbles. They were so fun to bend into funny figures and shapes. It made Asami smile, every time.

Korra felt the chuckle before she heard it, resonating through her wife's chest and into her back. “Of course,” Asami laughed, tracing patterns on her skin with her fingers, lazily circling her navel whilst keeping clear of anything that would be too sensitive to her touch. “Anything else?”

“Can I have some water?” the Avatar asked. Her lips felt parched, despite how her mouth had watered while they fucked.

“Ice?”

“No.”

A hand on the Avatar's shoulder gave her a little pull, requesting she roll over. With a groan of reluctance, the water-bender obeyed, forcing her body to turn, per Asami's wishes. Each degree meant more muscles pulling on her bones, aggravating her stinging skin and aching parts.

Everything between her legs throbbed with every heartbeat. Just the friction of her thighs upon her tender folds was enough to make her wince, bite her lip, and whimper. The other ache down there she was used to, by now. It was worth it though, to feel the stretch, be more 'hers'. A small price to pay. So small to feel so good.

Further down, from toes to glutes, her legs burned. Much the same in her core. Muscles taught from both work and stillness, with the added intensity of the spasms that had rocked her entire being. She felt as though she had just finished the most intense workout imaginable. In a way, she kind of had.

Could she remember the last time the release had been so strong?

No.

No, this session had been special. More than the normal, weekly fare. Far more intense than the random fun that would be spattered in between, biding time between properly planned scenes.

“Will you be okay if I leave you for a bit?” the raven-haired beauty checked. A typical mix of concern and doting love softened her face, especially her eyes. Those were always what changed the most. That domineering look in them when she took the lead had faded. Sometimes, Korra caught flashes of it in the day-to-day, when she crafted some new corporate deal, ordered employees around on a project. But it only truly came into its own when they shared a bed of passion.

Or she broke something important.

“Yeah,” Korra sighed. It would be hard, for about an hour or two, to be apart. Experience had made it easier, taken the hardest of the edge off. Meditation would do the rest. “I'll be fine, 'Sami. Just don't go far.”

“Okay, Korra,” Asami said, leaning in to give her lips the softest kiss there had ever been. “I'll be back before you know it.”

And, indeed, she was.

No sooner had the Avatar felt her wife start to roll towards the edge of the bed, was she being stirred from a deep slumber. Sleep had taken her quickly. The time between waking and the dream must've been in the seconds. Just swallowing her up in an instant. Sure made things easier. Naps always helped.

Her brain was fuzzy as she was pulled into a sitting position. Everything was heavy. Her head, her eyes, her arms, the glass in her hands. Bringing it to her lips to drink was as bending a mountain into pebbles.

Asami sat and watched. Handed her pills to stave off the worst of the aching. Didn't talk much, didn't urge her to hurry.

They were on Korra's time now.

When it came time to stand, she helped. Good thing, too, as the weight of her body nearly buckled the knees right from under the Avatar. She half-carried/half-guided her wife into the bathroom, sitting her on the lid of the toilet to wait for the bath to be properly seasoned to her liking.

In her hands, another glass of water, slowly sipped until empty. Out of boredom, she tried to bend the liquid into her mouth, only to drop the orb she created on the floor.

“Sorry,” she apologized, blue eyes on the damp spot on the tile.

“Don't worry about it,” the response, making the mistake seem as it was: trivial, easily fixed. With a spare towel, Asami mopped up the mess, before carefully lifting Korra from her perch, again.

Into the water she was lowered, warmth inviting her into it's comforting realm. Once in place, and not threatening to immediately slump into the depths of the tub, the other woman joined her, settling in behind her, arms around her waist.

Tired.

So tired, she felt. Just a minute, all she needs.

Mountains of bubbles peaking through clouds of steam. So pretty. So pretty, she was. See her in her dreams. See her after, too.

“Stay awake, Korra,” Asami urged, starting the process of cleaning her of the thin layer of sweat and arousal that coated every inch of both of them. Water made her softer parts less hostile to touch. Breasts, especially, became more willing participants in the process once their much tormented nips were submerged. “Hold your breath.”

She did. A curtain of water poured over her head, wetting her hair and washing away the last taste of that perfect flower from her lips. Or, at least the perception of it.

Fingers worked a lather into her scalp, whilst keeping her nose and mouth well above the surface. If she could have it, the Avatar would wish for her to do it every time. She liked this kind of closeness. Intimate, but not expecting. To be touched with love, and no lust.

“Love you,” she professed, from the bottom of her heart. “Always will.”

“I love you, too,” her wife replied, moving her head so a kiss could be placed on the corner of her mouth. “And I'm so glad I married you. Every day.”

“Four years,” the water-bender marveled, softly.

Somehow, even she couldn't believe it. That day, when they walked through the spirit portal, shared their first kiss, seemed like just one night separated it from the now. Still so fresh in her mind. First night together, first fight, moving in, coming out. The sweetest joy when Asami had said “Yes” so quickly the question hadn't fully left her lips, yet. The wedding, all of their friend's and family turned out to support them.

All the moment's they had shared, good and bad. Cradling each other when it was too much, when the nightmares were too real.

Love.

“Four years,” her wife,  _ my wife _ , repeated with just as much fondness. “You haven't aged a day.”

“You're more beautiful every day.” It wasn't flattery on Korra's part. Each time she saw that face, this body, she found something new and remarkable about it. Her own, body, however, betrayed her. A blush crept into her cheeks as she tried to shift in a way that wouldn't disrupt her dearests efforts to clean them.

Not that it worked. “What's wrong?” Asami asked, carefully washing the lather from her hair.

“Mmn, my butt hurts,” she whispered, with hardly enough wind behind the words to carry them to her own ears. Even now, after all this time, all the lewd things they had done, admitting that made her face go red as a tomato.

Lucky for her, Asami didn't mind at all. Rather, she seemed to get some amusement out of it. “Well, you were the one who wanted to wear the plug the whole time,” she argued, beginning the process of cleansing her own hair. “I think the words you used were: 'I know I can take it. I want you to ruin me.' You've got no one to blame, but yourself.”

From pink to crimson her shade went. Now her face felt the same heat that had flooded her loins, only with less chance for satisfaction at the end. “I like the plug,” Korra muttered, sinking lower into the water so her chin dipped below the surface.

“I know you do.”

Talk of sex subsided, as did speech in general. Sleep prodded the Avatar a few more times, head always kept above water by gentle intervention. Once some energy had returned to her, Korra finished scrubbing herself in her more intimate places, finishing just as the temperature of their surroundings started to dip. The bubbles had gone, she hadn't had the strength to mold them.

Up and out, dripping and shivering. Wrapped in warm towels, dried and fluffed until her hair stood in every direction except down.

Soft kisses were hers, whenever she asked. Comb runs through her hair, kiss. Sliding on fresh undergarments, kiss. Can't stand up, her legs so shaky, kiss. And maybe a laugh, or two.

Sweet and gentle. So gentle.

Every moment was better. Each soft touch brought her closer to her self. The curtain was slowly drawn on that part of her. The one that needed order, structure, submission. Not locked away, not really. Just put up until it was needed, again.

“Cake,” she said as her feet were, at last, placed firmly under her.

“No,” Asami refused, softly, kindly but with a firm edge. There was an order to these things. One that wouldn't be broken, not even, or perhaps especially, today. “Dinner first.”

She whined in protest, but relented. Delicious, chocolaty goodness could wait on for a hot meal. Even if her stomach demanded it. “Fine,” Korra countered, narrowing her eyes in determination, “But I want an extra piece.”

“You've already had two, today. You'll make yourself sick.”

“We'll cross that bridge, later,” she shrugged, instantly regretting it as her collar throbbed where the ropes had dug into them.

“One piece, after you eat something,” her wife insisted, guiding her towards the kitchen. Hah, this was one fight she wasn't going to win. She'd just have to sneak one after Asami fell asleep. If she could stay awake 'til then, that is.

Dinner. A simple fair. Small, healthy, easy on her stomach. Heavy food like meat sat poorly after such intensity. They knew that from experience.

Then cake, sweet anniversary cake. And more kisses. It was tough to decide which one she enjoyed more. That is, until she finished the cake and found more kisses to enjoy. Of course they were better. How had that ever been a question in her mind?

By time they returned to the bedroom, she felt almost normal. Talking still didn't interest her, much, only responding when a question was directed her way. Mostly, she just watched Asami. As she changed the sheets, pulled out nice warm clothes to snuggle in, put up her hair for the night.

The mechanic had deliberately worn her robe loose, as she did every time they finished a session, letting Korra catch glimpses of the smooth skin underneath. Doing so helped, for whatever reason. Letting herself be casual about her body, not covering it with many layers, kept the Avatar's nerves subdued. It was like she was saying 'you can look as much as you want, I don't mind. It's okay to want me'.

“Hey, Korra?” Asami whispered as she dozed, again.

“Mmn?”

“Do you think you could open a present, or do you want to wait?” the scantily dressed woman asked, crouching slightly so they were eye-to-eye.

The question confused the bender. Mind quickly remembering the gifts they had exchanged earlier, with much fanfare. “You already got me a present,” she said, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. It had actually been several presents: a brand-new Satomobile to commemorate the momentous occasion of her, finally, passing her driving exam; some old southern-style waterbending scrolls from before the war; and the traditional joke exchange of lacy lingerie. What more could there be?

“I know,” her wife replied, lifting up a small box for her to see, “but, this is something special I had made for you. Something for when we play.”

_ When we play? _ That peaked her interest. Most of the toys in their collection were, indeed, Asami's purchases. Save a few special pieces Korra had gotten as surprises. They had one of everything they could ever need, though. There was nothing else to add. Unless…

What if? No.

What if she had finally got one?

A brown hand slowly, yet eagerly, hopefully reached for the mystery gift. Mostly flat, it was, almost a perfect square. Jewelry maybe? That would be more likely than what she had asked for. It was beyond hope to think.

Fingers undo the bow, pulling one end of the ribbon. Tension builds as it falls away. Lift the paperboard top, peek inside.

Shiny black leather. Glossy and sleek. So smooth to the touch as she ran her fingers over it in wonder. Inside, lined with matching velvet. A familiar charm towards the front, swirling lines of blue on white. On the opposite side, a glinting buckle of stainless-steel and many ringlets of the same.

Or maybe?

With a twitch of her finger, the Avatar tried to shape the metal to her whim. Stubbornly, it refused, rebuffing her skill with it's purity. Platinum. Unbreakable by her power or that of any other.

Tears prickled the corner of Korra's eyes. It was perfect. Better than she had ever dreamed of. “You bought me a collar,” she half-sobbed, looking up at her love with watery eyes.

“I know you've been wanting one for a while. Now just seemed like a good time surprise you,” the beautiful creature smiled back, taking the discarded container in her hands as the Avatar forsook them for one of the most special gifts she had ever been given. Easily her favorite this year, even having seen it for mere seconds. “I had it custom fitted, but we can have it redone if you-”

“It's perfect,” Korra breathed, almost choking up with how special this felt.

With all the care she would use for the finest china, the collar was laid in her lap. Her hands moved to cup Asami's cheeks, pulling her into a kiss the Avatar hoped would convey at least a fraction of the gratitude she felt.

It had been a little itch at the back of her head for years. The one thing missing from their lovemaking, if there was any in the first place.

“Can I put it on?” she asked, looking longingly into Asami's eyes as they broke apart.

Her wife shrugged, wrapping arms around her middle and helping her to her feet. “That's all up to you,” she said, keeping her words soft and edgeless. “You put it on whenever you want. Whenever you want me.”

A smile pricked the Avatar's lips. “But, if I do that, I'll never take it off. What will my parents think? What will the neighbors think?”

“Pervert,” Asami laughed, kissing her forehead.

“Yeah,” the Avatar agreed, seeking a more mutual meeting of their lips. Maybe a tiny bit of tongue. The term did stir something in her, after all. “But I'm your pervert.”

“That you are,” the other woman hummed, restraining the kiss before it became something neither of them needed right now. As much as a session took out of her, Korra knew quite well, it took even more from her Mistress. The constant vigilance and careful planning required to be a Domme, or at least a safe one, was mentally exhausting, as well as physically. Her battery recharged slowly, and drained fast.

No more handsy stuff, tonight.

Putting on the collar was harder than she imagined. The little holes and pin were hard to match up. Tired fingers fumbled multiple times. But when she finally got it right, a shudder ran through her.

More kisses. Have her say, “Pet,” just once. Hook her finger in the ring at the front where bonds could tie her, or a leash be hooked. The first idea could be fun, new knots on her skin. A way to be led around the bed. The other has less appeal. Not really either of their kink, but they could give it a try, perhaps. Good to try everything, once.

Fall onto bed. Pull Asami with as the last of her energy spent itself. Hold her close as the big spoon.

Sleepily whisper in her ear. Sweet nothings mainly, as she needed them just as much as Korra. Call her what she is. Most beautiful woman, ever. Smartest, too. “My love. My wife. My Mistress.” Only person she would ever want.

Dream of her.

Of all the happy times they'd had. Of all the ones they would.

Smile, and wait for next time.

Wait for Mistress.

It would be worth it. More than worth it. Besides, there was so much other fun to have in the meantime. Strange and fantastic places for them to go, new and exciting adventures to have. Friends to make, roads to travel, horizons to cross.

Ever onwards.

All of it they would do together, hand in hand. Love in their hearts, wonder in their eyes.

_ Huh, love, _ her half dreaming mind pondered as she neared the verge,  _ what a wonderful word. So short, yet so powerful. _

One last thought as the Avatar slipped away: Asami still hadn't been penguin surfing.

They'd have to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so late (again). I’ve just had a lot of trouble motivating for this work. It’s just not my kind of thing, I’m afraid. Hope you enjoyed this mess, regardless.
> 
> JMStei (the editor): I was surprised as the rest of you with the lack of smut in this chapter.


End file.
